Bloody Amusment
by MissDoubleONinja
Summary: It's Jack the Ripper's, aka Oliver Kirkland, time to shine, and shine he does- though not in the best way. Well, he's found a new target now: you. Better get home before night falls, and before your life does the same. Insane!2P!EnglandXReader


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

Amusing.

That was the only word to describe the world I, Oliver Kirkland, had so throughly shocked. As I walked down the dirty, crowded streets of London, and looked at the people hurrying by, I saw a glint of fear in their eyes- a glint that I'm sure exists because of my brutal murders.

And the prostitutes, I can't help but wonder how many of those wenches lose sleep because of me. They are even more amusing. I love the look on their faces, a mixture of lust and excitment, as they first take in my beautiful body and even more beautiful wade of cash. It doesn't take much to get them to come with me, and I make sure that the last thing they see is the bloodlust in my bright blue eyes before I steal their life. I always make sure to cut out the uterous before I go, a bloody trophy to celebrate the recent murder.

And just look at the effect it's created! So many people are shaking in their boots, fearing I will come behind them with the cold hand of death. Oh yes, it's all very amusing.

While you might think me insane, dearest reader, I'm sure you would feel the same way were you in my position. Besides, it's not like I'm _really _killing; those filthy, corrupted whores deserve the punishment I give them. Really now, I'm doing the citizens of London a favor, they should be thanking me. Though I must admit, I find their fear much more entertaining.

They are truely like putty in my manipulative hands, so easily molded into whatever I please.

However, there is one who does not fear me, a girl by the name of _. This does irk me that the murders that have shocked all of London barely make this girl flinch. And yet, I can't help but find her foolish bravery captivating. It's the reason why I've decided she'll be my next victim, even though she isn't one of those dirty prostitutes. Though I get the feeling I'll get much more of a thrill out of killing her than them.

My lips upturned into a smirk, a mischevious glint in my eyes.

Tonight her blood would stain my knife.

**Your POV**

You dashed down the street, worry starting to course through you. It was getting rather dark out, and everyone knew what happened to those who dared to wander though the night- they knew because they found the remains of those poor souls the next morning. And, while you were certainly braver and stronger than most, you sure as hell weren't taking any chances.

"Hello there, poppet." You spun around to face the man who called out to you. It was a rather attractive man, with strawberry blond locks and bright blue orbs with a pinkish tint. Yet there was something about him that made you uneasy...Almost as if you've seen this man before.

There was also a glint of something in his eyes, but you weren't sure exactly what it was. Lust, perhaps? Most men had lust in their eyes when in the presence of a woman such as yourself, though the lust he had seemed a bit different.

"Hello." You greeted back, flashing your best smile. "Can I help you?" You would see what this guy wanted and then get the hell out of there; you weren't sure why, but this guy was really starting to freak you out.

His lips curled into a cruel smirk as he stepped toward you. "Why yes, there is." With no warning, he sprang and grabbed your wrist, slamming you harshly against the wall. He held up a metal lade, pressing it dangerously close to your neck.

There was a moment of tense silence, the only sound being your hitched breathing and racing heartbeat.

The man laughed cruely, his eyes flashing what you now realized was bloodlust. "You have no idea how long I've waited." He whispered. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to do this."

Your eyes widened in complete and utter terror. "Wh-?!" The was a blur and an intense pain in your neck, hot blood spilling from the new wound.

You let out a little gasp of shock and pain before the life left your body.

**Oliver's POV**

I glanced down at my knife, stained with her blood, and my smirk grew as I examined the gash in her neck. Dipping my fingers in her blood, I wrote the words** Jack the Ripper **on the wall. I grabbed her body and swiftly pressed my lips to her cold, dead ones before throwing _'s body back on the ground.

Stowing my knife away, I smoothed my clothes out and walked away, satisfaction being my only emotion. While normally I would have cut her up a bit more, I decided to show a little mercy.

After all, unlike my countless other murders, this one was out of love.


End file.
